doctorstrangefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange
Doctor Strange is a comic book sorcerer and superhero in the Marvel Universe. Created by writer/editor Stan Lee and artist/co-plotter Steve Ditko, he first appeared in Strange Tales #110 (July 1963). Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme of the Marvel Universe, responsible for defending it from mystic threats. He is a master of the mystic arts, using his abilities to battle this is wrong. magicians and other supernatural villains.He is also often consulted by other superheroes on supernatural matters. Origin Once a gifted, yet arrogant and selfish Neurosurgeon, Stephen Strange was involved in an automobile accident leaving his nerves damaged and his days as a surgeon came to a quick end. After several failed attempts to find a cure, Strange became a recluse but learned of a man named the Ancient One with great mystical powers. Stephen barely made it to The Ancient One's palace in the Himalayan Mountains in Tibet, but he had to prove himself worthy of becoming the Ancient One's disciple when asking for help and mentoring. He proved himself being worthy when warning the Ancient One of the evil of Baron Mordo. Strange has since learned much of the secrets of sorcery and magic, eventually earning the name Master Of The Mystic Arts! Silver Age Based in his Sanctum Sanctorum mansion in New York City's Greenwich Village neighborhood, Strange uses his new abilities to fight such mystic enemies as recurring nemesis Mordo; the flame-headed other-dimensional ruler Dormammu (and his sister Umar), with whom he clashes often; and Strange's first recorded foe upon returning to America, Nightmare. He also gains a valuable ally in Wong, a loyal servant who is part of a line trained to serve the current Sorcerer Supreme. Doctor Strange encounters such cosmic beings as the Living Tribunal, and the personification of the universe itself, Eternity, as well as numerous superheroes and even, at one Times Square New Year's celebration, longtime family friend and author Tom Wolfe (who allowed his likeness to be used in Doctor Strange #180, May 1969). On one journey to Dormammu's realm, Strange meets and eventually falls in love with Clea, the tyrant's human-appearing niece. When the demon Asmodeus briefly impersonates him, Strange dons a superheroic-looking full-face cowl and a "secret identity" as Dr. Stephen Sanders from #177 through the final issue, #183 (Feb.-Nov. 1969). The Ancient One Dies When the demonic entity Shuma-Gorath (first mentioned in Marvel Premiere #5, Nov. 1972) tries to cross into the Earth's dimension from within the mind of the Ancient One (#9, July 1973), Strange is forced to sacrifice his mentor in order to save humanity's collective soul (#10, Sept. 1973). After his mentor's death — in which the Ancient One becomes "one with the universe" and a lingering presence — Strange inherits the mantle and power of Sorcerer Supreme of Earth's plane. After taking his lover Clea as his disciple (Marvel Premiere #12, Nov. 1973), one of his first tasks as Sorcerer Supreme is to confront the personification of Death. After proving himself worthy, Strange is granted the extended lifespan befitting his new role. His elderly predecessor, the Ancient One, had lived for over five centuries. The Ancient One, much later, fought Dr. Strange in the five-issue miniseries X-Statix Presents: Dead Girl (March-July 2006). He was depicted as having been condemned to Hell, without a Marvel Universe-continuity explanation. Defenders When fighting the undying ones, Dr. Strange manipulates the Hulk and Namor to assist him in defeating them. When Baron Mordo returns the identity of Stephen Strange to Dr. Strange, Dr. Strange again recruits the anti-heroes the Hulk, Namor the Sub-Mariner and the Silver Surfer to form the sporadically summoned superhero "non-team", the Defenders. The Superhero Civil War It is revealed that Doctor Strange has been a member of the Illuminati, a secret alliance of several prominent superheroes, since just after the Kree-Skrull War. In the final known meeting of the group, Strange vehemently opposes the proposed Superhuman Registration Act, and informs Iron Man and Mister Fantastic that they are never to call on him again. Some time later, Wong tells Hank Pym and the Wasp that Strange has no intention of supporting the Act and is in seclusion in the Arctic. The government declares Dr. Strange exempt from registration. He is then seen in the North Pole, fasting and meditating. During his meditation, he speaks with Uatu the Watcher who asks why he doesn't use his immense power to end the conflict with a wave of his hand. Strange says that a Sorcerer Supreme has no business in mankind's social matters but he will pray for an outcome that will benefit mankind and spill the least amount of blood. New Avengers Following the Civil War, Doctor Strange joins the renegade team New Avengers, and houses the team in his Sanctum Sanctorum under the guise of a Starbucks under construction. The team's objectives are twofold; they are dedicated to 'saving people the way they want to', and finding out who is behind the recent events that have turned the world upside down (The Scarlet Witch's madness, the decision to banish the Hulk, etc.) When the New Avengers go to Japan to retrieve Echo (who has been killed, resurrected, and brainwashed by the Hand under Elektra's leadership) he is stabbed by Maya. He then contacts Wong through the Orb of Agamotto, who helps him release his Astral Form from the Hand's dark magic; he then uses his Astral Form to free Maya from the Hand's brainwashing. After the team has returned to the Sanctum Sanctorum, he casts a spell to reveal the true natures of the team to their teammates, apparently confirming that none of the current New Avengers team members are Skrulls. World War Hulk and Afterwards Dr. Strange was among the members of the Illuminati who, alarmed at the continuing destruction caused by the Hulk, agreed to exile the Hulk into space. Upon the Hulk's return to Earth, Strange declines Iron Man's request to use magic to again banish the Hulk, arguing the Hulk would simply return again. Entering Hulk's mind, Strange attempts to reason with the Bruce Banner persona. Using this as a distraction, the Hulk crushes Strange's hands. His ability to cast spells hindered, a desperate Strange invokes the highly powerful demon Zom. In semi-demonic form, Strange battles the Hulk but is defeated and held captive. Although Strange and the other Illuminati members survive, Strange's use of darker magic than he would normally call upon — made even worse when he does so again during the New Avengers' rematch with the Hood prompts him to temporarily depart this plane to heal himself and to become sure he is worthy of being Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. Powers and Abilities Please see Dr. Strange’s Powers and Abilities. Related Articles Alternate Versions of Dr. Strange Dr. Strange in Other Media Doctor Strange (DTV) Category: Heroes Category: Main Characters Category: Wizards